Steady Aim
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: A broken young woman with a shaky hand. A soldier who hates his country. They both lost something. They find moment of peace with each other. Young Quinn/Young Talon AU! Loosely following lore!
1. Chapter 1

**Steady Aim**

_A broken young woman with a shaky hand. A soldier who hates his country. They both lost something. They find moment of peace with each other._

_It just takes a still heart and a steady aim. _

* * *

Chapter One: A Lesson in Arms

Alone in the thick forests of Uwendale, a young woman walks alone with her crossbow in one hand and a quiver on her back. She could hear her wooden arrows hitting each other with each step. With the season deep in autumn, the leaves were bright yellows and oranges. There was a cool breeze drifting by, carrying the fallen leaves past her mud-covered boots. Even with the cold winter coming soon, the forest was still full of wildlife. Woodpeckers drilled in the trees while rabbits hid from the woman walking by their burrow.

Her name was Quinn and she was from a village three miles behind her. She had been walking for at least an hour but she wasn't at her destination yet. Where was she walking to? A place she swore to never return. That place brought her nothing but pain and guilt. Yet, she knew she needed to go back if she wanted some peace of mind. The young woman saw wooden signs warning to turn back or face certain death. Her golden eyes glanced at them once and returned to staring forward.

She was sure she wanted this.

Seven years ago, she was an adventurous child. The worries of the world were unknown to her at the time. All she cared about was running around the forest… with her brother, Caleb. Her heart still ached as thought about him. She could feel the weight of it slowing her pace. They were twins both born to a ranger mother and farmer father. Uwendale was a village on the borders of Demacia. They separated the beautiful capital city of nobles and the relentless wilderness filled with ferocious animals and their enemies lurking in the darkness. The people of Uwendale knew this and they trained themselves to fight whatever came their way.

Being a farmer, he frequently traveled to sell his crops in or near the capital. Of course, the twins always begged for him to let them go along. Their father decided to take them when they were old enough for the trip. They would walk alongside his barrel of corn, carrots, and potatoes while they enjoyed playing on the trail. One fateful trip to the capital city changed the two children's outlook on life forever. A parade was happening, celebrating the crowning of a new prince. If Quinn could remember correctly, his name was Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth.

The twins watched as armored knights marched through the streets, carrying long swords and massive shields. The weapons glimmered in their matching golden eyes, sparking determination within them. On their way back home that evening, they played a different game: protect the king's chariot— or father's cart. At dinner, they told their mother the wonderful things they saw and proclaimed they too would be knights for the king. She smiled, telling them she would teach them how to wield weapons and use them properly. The excited twins were restless that night, barely getting enough sleep.

Quinn weakly chuckled as she remembered that next morning. Her eyes looked around, seeing the warning signs slowly showing up less and less until she was just surrounded by trees. The thickness of the branches shaded her from the sun. An eerie breeze blew past her, making her shiver. Yet, she remained walking forward.

Caleb and Quinn learned how to use multiple different weapons over the course of a few months. However, Quinn was more comfortable with a crossbow while her brother favored a sword and shield just like the knights he saw in Demacia's capital. Their mother also trained them to use daggers. She told them if they ever got disarmed, they always had some backup. The young woman felt her side, touching the outline of her blade just barely hidden underneath her shirt.

Quinn, now near five miles away from her village, found herself deep into the wilderness. It was suddenly so quiet, like the critters around her had vanished. The birds were no longer chirping and the eerie chill had froze her in her tracks. She was nearing the place where _it_ happened. Her golden eyes slowly looked down at the ground, her mind drifting back to the blood stained grass. The green blades torn from the dirt as a body was dragged across it. She noticed there were no flowers on this trail— just a dry dirt path. Quinn grabbed her head, feeling suddenly fatigued. She stumbled to grab tree just next to her, pressing all her weight on the sturdy wood.

"I shouldn't have come here," her voice broke the uncomfortable silence. She looked over her shoulder back on the path she was just on. How did she not get lost? Quinn pulled the dagger from her waist and stabbed it deep into the tree's bark. She yanked the blade down, leaving a mark for her to rely on if she took a wrong turn. Her mother taught her this when she would take her out hunting… she almost forgot this little trick. Quinn stared down at the knife, "It's been so long since I've been out here."

Her eyes noticed something in the dirt trail: a single footprint. It looked too big to be her own. It had to belong to a man. Yet, she wondered who else could be out here in the unforgiving woods? Her mind jumped to many conclusions. Freljord outcasts, the mages that fled Demacia, Noxian assassins… all were very possible. But the one thing that scared her the most was the thing she knew was lurking around. It was unflinching and bloodthirsty.

She had to leave.

Quinn turned on her heel and hurried down the path, running on the balls of her feet to make less noise. This was unbelievably bad. Her mother warned her not to venture into the woods alone. She was told about the numerous people that have gone out and never came back. Quinn knew this. Yet, she still wanted that closure that happened all those years ago.

A twig snap stopped in her tracks. Under her boot she saw the broken twig and she felt her blood run cold. Her ears picked up on some rustling from a bush just a few feet away. Quinn tumbled into the tall grass, hiding herself from whoever was around. Her hand reached into her quiver, pulling out an arrow. She held it in her fist as she watched for any movement.

There was nothing— but that didn't relieve her.

Quinn crawled backwards, keeping her eyes forward. There was something stalking around and she wasn't going to found by whatever it was. Suddenly, she rolled down a steep hill. She rolled over rocks, decaying logs, and… bones. As she hit the ground, Quinn coughed in the dirt cloud surrounding her. She swatted it away from her eyes, trying to look where she ended up.

It wasn't until she heard snarling she knew where she was. In front of her was a very angry and hungry looking wolf. The matted fur of the beast indicated it wasn't part of a pack. Maybe it was dying of mange of some other diseases. Quinn just knew, if she didn't react fast, she was going to be a meal for the rabid canine. The wolf stalked around her as she laid in the dirt, watching her closely.

The young woman clicked the arrow into her crossbow, alerting the beast. It howled before charging at her. Panicking, Quinn shot forward. Her shaking hand made the arrow go off but not at the wolf. It clicked against a rock before hitting the ground. Quinn luckily rolled out of the way of the wolf. She got up and began to run into the woods again.

"Quinn, think!" She huffed. "Think before you get eaten!"

Quinn jumped down into a sunken stream. Her boots splashing water up, making enough noise to attract the wolf. As she hurried through the water, she tripped. Quinn watched as the wolf came closer, it's foaming spit flying around with each bound. Suddenly, a shadow dropped down from the trees to the wolf.

A being cloaked in crimson and black sliced at the rabid canine, making it yelp in pain. Within a few seconds, it dropped dead on the bank of the stream. Quinn shivered in the water as she stared at him. Was this the man that left the single footprint in the dirt? Was he hiding in the trees this whole time? How long was he there? Was he watching Quinn? She had so many questions running through her head but she said nothing.

The man before her glanced over his shoulder to look at her. Quinn noticed he was wearing a helmet with a reflective visor— she could see herself sitting in the water in it. Her eyes drifted down to the long blade he had attached to his arm. It dripped onto the sand with the animal's blood. His cape too was decorated with blades. It was nothing like she had ever seen. She knew he wasn't a Demacian. By the brute force in his attack, she could tell where he came from.

"Go home, kid." His dark voice said before walking off, "This is no place for a ranger who can't aim."

That. Made. Her. Furious.

Quinn got up from the water and ran after him. The heaviness of her drenched clothes dragged her down slightly but she was still determined. Her hand reached for the dagger under her belt as she charged at him. The man swung around her letting her stumble to a stop. He stood behind her, his hand on his hip.

"You're… not that stupid… are you?" He asked yet it seemed like he was mocking her. He tilted his head when saw the short dagger in her hand. "You can't be serious. I save you from that wolf… and you attack me."

"I didn't need your help, Noxian!"

"Clearly."

"I can aim! I was a bit dizzy from my fall." She lied. Quinn knew that her skill had dulled from several years of not using her favorite weapon.

"Okay," the cloaked man said. He reached up for his helmet, slowly taking it off. Quinn watched his long brown locks fall onto his shoulders. He had eyes as sharp as his blade. The faint amber irises glistened in the sunlight. He seemed not too much older than her yet he had the power of a man twice his age. The mysterious man held his helmet at his side, "Then show me. Hit me. Right here," he said while pointing to his forehead.

"You want me to shoot you?"

"Am I not speaking English?" The man rolled his eyes, "I'll even stand still for you."

Quinn's finger twitched over the trigger of her crossbow. Who was this man and why was he belitting her? He had some nerve. Of course, she could always deny him. Yet, there was a chance if she turned her back on him, she would most likely end up like that wolf rotting in the sand. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to go over every single possible outcome. If she manages to kill him, that would be on him. If she misses, will he go after her? The young woman scoffed as she raised her weapon, cocking back a new arrow.

"I guess I'll indulge you," she smirked.

The mysterious man mirrored her expression, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood still just like he promised. This is where Quinn started to sweat. She could feel her grip on her crossbow slipping in her palm. This wasn't going well so far. The young woman shut one eye, getting a good aim at the man in front of her. Then… she pulled the trigger. Just like she expected, the recoil sent her hand off in a different direction. The man watched the arrow fly over his head and hit a tree. A few birds were startled from the branches.

"Just as I thought," He sighed. The man began to walk over, dropping his helmet behind him. Quinn was frozen where she stood. Her mind screamed for her to move but she just kept staring at the man approaching her. "I usually don't pity Demacians." He said as he stalked around her. The man leaned down into her ear, "But you're so pathetic."

Quinn heard the man fiddling with something behind her back. Was he reaching for a new blade to kill her with? Was she not good enough to be eviscerated by that gigantic armblade? Something heavy landed on the ground, making her jump slightly. She felt him put a hand on her shoulder and she nearly screamed. To her shock, his other hand grabbed the one holding her weapon. He lifted it up, aiming it at a bird that settled on a nearby branch.

"Keep both eyes open this time."

She was beyond confused with this man. Was he trying to help her after what he said? His hand released hers, leaving it aiming at the tiny songbird. She did as she was told and kept both her eyes open as she clicked a new arrow into the crossbow. The songbird tilted its head at the sound but remained seated on the branch. She took a breath before pulling the trigger. Her arrow shot through the air and pinned the bird to the tree. It died on impact, its soft feathers fluttering to the ground.

"See?" The man chuckled.

Quinn looked over her shoulder, seeing him picking his arm blade off the ground. As he adjusted the leather straps over his fist and forearm, he glanced up at the young woman. He stopped, putting his full attention on her.

"Why?" Was all she said.

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me?" Quinn watched him shrug and finish strapping his weapon back on his arm. He admired the blade in the sunlight before turning his back on her.

"I was like you once." He answered. The man walked over to the tree where the bird was killed. He stared up at it before grabbing a branch before pulling himself up until he was off the ground. He sat on the branch and pulled the arrow from the bark, "I had something to prove but nothing to back myself up. You know, you seem like you know what you're doing but fail when it comes to actually doing it."

"I'm… just a bit rusty." She admitted.

"And that is because?" He urged her on.

"The last time I held this weapon, someone died." Quinn said. She heard the man in the tree begin to howl with laughter. Embarrassed, she blushed. "What's so funny up there?"

"That is what a crossbow is for, idiot. You're supposed to kill. Yet," His laughter calmed, "Based on how I saw you shooting, I doubt you hit anything."

"Nevermind, you don't understand." Quinn began to walk off. Before she knew it, her arrow came flying back down and landed right in front of her foot. The arrowhead was so close, it scuffed the tip of her boot. She turned back around with a glare, seeing the man drop down from the tree.

"No need to get so offended, kid. I was only joking." The man said, "So what? You killed someone and know it's on your conscious? Maybe combat isn't for you if you feel that way."

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I… killed my brother." Quinn felt that same sorrow from that say wash over her. Her body began to ache. The mysterious man watched her turn away to hide her emotions but he knew. "When we were kids, we were learning to use weapons. I chose this crossbow while he chose to use a sword and shield. We had this dumb dream of fighting for the king. Our training had gone so well that we decided that we needed to test our skills on things other than scarecrows in our father's gardens. We traveled into this same forest, looking for anything that we can fight. We didn't know what we had gotten ourselves into…"

"Someone attacked you?"

"_Something_." Quinn corrected him. "My brother and I were warned about the beasts in this forest. We were fools. I had spotted a boar's den just underneath a tree's exposed roots. As we got closer to the entrance of the den, we saw piglets sleeping. These were no ordinary piglets however. These were the offspring of a Tuskvore."

"What is a _Tuskvore_?"

"A monsterous and bloodthirsty beast. Wolves kill to eat. Bears kill to protect themselves. Tuskvore kill because they feel like it… and even the piglets have been known to attack." Quinn shivered, "We tried so hard not to make any noise to wake them. What we didn't know is that the mother wasn't too far away from her babies. It came from nowhere, tackling Caleb. I can still hear the sound of his bones breaking."

"How did you get away?"

"Caleb, even with his shattered arms, fought the beast with everything he had. He told me to run. That's what I did." Quinn shook her head, "I swore to myself that I would never pick up this thing." She threw her crossbow in the dirt, "For seven years I kept that promise to myself. But my mother told that the Demacian Vanguard are looking for new recruits. I just thought… Caleb is died but our dream shouldn't."

"Hm," the man scoffed. Quinn looked over at him, seeing him cross his arms. "You're not as pathetic as I thought you were. Hate to admit it but that's very admirable. So, if his name is Caleb… what's yours?"

"Quinn."

"Talon." He said back, "You knew I was Noxian." The young man grinned down at his crimson and gold armor, "What gave me away?"

"I don't remember. Maybe it was that off-putting attire." Quinn joked while gesturing to his clothes. "What are you even doing out here? Aren't all of Noxus' troops either in the Freljord or Shurima?"

"I'm not some disposable pawn like the rest of Darkwill's army."

"Then what are you, _Talon_?"

The man before her grinned before he disappeared. Quinn gasped, seeing nothing but a ring of blades where the assassin was last seen. With the blink of an eye, they conjugated behind her, slicing the air around her. Talon pressed his arm blade on her throat as he snickered.

"I'm Talon of the Crimson Elite. I'm an assassin for Noxus." Talon shoved the girl away from him. Quinn hurried to make distance between them. He sighed, "I have all this power. All this skill. Yet, Darkwill only uses me to kill a few lowly mages and soldiers." Talon gazed at his arm blade, "I… hate Noxus. I'd rather watch it burn than help it succeed. I'm only out here because this is the only time I have some freedom."

"Then why do you work for him?"

"That's a story for another day." Talon said as he took a few steps back, "Unfortunately, we won't have that conversation. Goodbye, Quinn."

The young woman ran after him but Talon disappeared again. She stood in the middle of the forest alone. Her eyes glanced up at the sky, seeing the evening approaching. She had to get home before the night came. Quinn picked up her crossbow before running back to her village.

* * *

_Notes: Going back to my roots. I had fun writing something other than Talon/Quinn for a while but now I think I give what you all came for. This story won't be T for long… unless we want it that way. Leave a review if you want it T or M or just tell me what you think!_

_See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Steady Aim**

Chapter Two: A Lesson in Subtlety

* * *

Quinn waited for her parent to fall asleep. The older teen had sat near their bedroom door until she heard the unmistakable snores of her father. Her mother always fell asleep before her husband. It had to be close to midnight maybe even an hour before that. She carefully crept down the stairs and tiptoed into the dark kitchen. Her eyes spotted that evening's dinner sitting on the table. Quinn walked over, grabbed a checkered cloth near the pantry, and then made her way to the table. She eyed the baked potatoes and cornbread before taking one of each and placed it in the middle of the cloth. She folded it around the food before tying it secure.

The young woman hurried for the front door and grabbed the handle. Just then, her eyes spotted her crossbow sitting near the window. The golden-bronze metal glistened in the full moonlight. She reached for it before she exited her home. There were a few torches lit on the outside but the whole village was sleeping. No one dared to be outside when the moon was out. Quinn slowly shut the front door. As she snuck through the village to the gates, she avoided the light.

It wasn't a good thing to be caught outside after dark. Uwendale has put out a curfew for the people who lived there for their own safety. Word had gotten around that the mages fleeing the purge in the Freljord were out in the forest, pillaging and killing. Some of the farmers in the village, including Quinn's father, didn't dare travel to sell their crops. On one side, food was plentiful, but on the other there was no gold income. Even so, the whole village agreed to the curfew. Even the rangers, the women who patrolled the gates, went inside before the sun left the sky. It was just too dangerous.

However, Quinn couldn't get her mind off that Noxian boy. That is why she out and breaking curfew. It had only been a few hours since first encounter, she hoped he didn't get too far. As she got closer to the outer barriers of Uwendale, Quinn picked up her pace. The cold night air nipped at her but she continued.

The forest seemed even more unforgiving at night. There was no way to tell where you were going. Quinn glanced around, looking for the fork in the trail but somehow she ended up off the main road. She soon realized what a terrible mistake she made. The young woman felt around in the darkness, her fingers grazing over the bark of trees. She had to get off the forest floor. The young women held the bag of food between her teeth. She hopped up and grabbed a low hanging tree branch. Quinn used as much as her strength to pull up the next one. She pulled herself up but stopped when she heard the wood straining with her weight. To her horror, the branch snapped and she started to fall towards the ground.

Suddenly, someone caught her arm. Her legs dangled as she looked down to the black forest floor below her. Whoever had caught her was pulling her up back into the tree. Quinn allowed herself, knowing it was safer than being on the ground. As she climbed up, she held on to a more firm branch.

"You actually are stupid." Her rescuer sighed.

Quinn looked over and saw a familiar outline of a man. She didn't know whether to be joyful of afraid. The gold accents of his armor glistened in the soft moonlight.

"What's your excuse this time? A moose trampled my sister and I need revenge?" He mocked her, "What are you even doing out here this late? Don't you know there are assassins waiting to eviscerate you out here?"

"I just wanted some fresh air," Quinn lied. "Also," the young woman said as she tried to change the subject. Her hands opened up the cloth containing the food. Talon curiously eyed the cloth in her hand when she offered it to him, "Would you like some food? My father has the best potatoes in Uwendale."

"Uh, thanks." The assassin said as he grabbed the surprisingly large potato. He pulled a dagger from his belt and used it to skin the brown vegetable. Quinn watched as he haphazardly tried to cut the skin, taking out most chunks of the potato itself.

"Let me help you," she sighed.

Quinn held out her hand, waiting for the man to give her back the potato. Talon huffed but handed her the potato and the knife. She smiled as she leaned back and looked over what was left. It had a few slashes in it but it was still edible. The assassin watched as the younger woman perfectly swirled the blade around the vegetable, the skin curling underneath her hand. Proudly, the offered the cleanly cut potato back to Talon. He rolled his eyes before he took it, biting into the yellowish flesh.

"I told you it was good. My father puts salt in the soil as it grows."

"You know, you'd probably make a better housewife than a marksman." He said with his mouth full, "But I guess the wife actually has to stay in the house at some point."

"What are doing in this tree, Talon, and why are you so close to Uwendale?" Quinn glanced over her shoulder, seeing the faint glow of the torches in the distance.

"I won't lie, like you do, but I followed you. Had to make sure the little lady made it home safe," He laughed, most likely mocking her again. "Also, I'm not gonna travel in this darkness. There are some rogue mages wandering around. I killed a few but I know there has to be more."

"I made it home alright. You didn't need to follow me."

"That may be true but were you safe because I was there? I would agree so." Talon shrugged as he leaned against a branch behind him. He smirked, "And I know you wanted to see me again. Don't worry, any woman would." He laughed, "I've had to kill a few admirers but no one is going to miss some lowly tavern girls."

"What makes you think I _wanted_ to see you?" Quinn played off his words but she knew he was right. There was something so interesting and familiar about this man. It was like she's known him.

"Because you're out here. With me. In a tree. Should we start K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" He smirked before blowing a kiss at her. When she grimaced, he leaned forward, "Oh, come now, Quinn. It's in the children's rhyme. We have to."

"You're gross." She blushed, "But… since I'm here. You can tell me why you hate Noxus so much. You told me you'd tell me when we saw each other again." Quinn nudged him when his smirked disappeared from his face. She knew he didn't want to talk about him. "Tell me and I'll do whatever you want."

"Those are very dangerous words to say to a man, girl."

"Cross my heart." The younger woman made a cross motion over her chest.

"I hope you die."

"That's not how the saying goes, Talon." Quinn frowned.

"It is when I say it." He leaned back again, "If I tell you, will you promise to do whatever I say?" Talon waited for the girl to nod before he went on. Not surprisingly, she said yes. "Fine. To fully fathom my hatred for Noxus, I have to start from the beginning."

"So—" Talon's finger pressed against her lips.

"No questions while I'm talking." He snapped. "I was born in lower-class part of Noxus. My birth parents were killed so I raised myself for the most part. I taught myself how to steal, how to hide, and how to kill. It wasn't until my little law-breaking caught the eye of Darkwill. While his advisors wanted me arrested, he wanted me to be trained and work for him. He sent a skinny, unarmed fellow to request a meeting with him. I answered Darkwill by gutting this twig and dumping his body near his mansion."

Talon's eyes narrowed as he thought about his days in the slums. He popped his neck, feeling the tension rise within him.

"I went on for so long, killing everyone that wanted me to work for them. That was until… I met General Marcus Du Couteau— the only man to disarm me in life-or-death combat. As I laid bleeding in the dirt, he gave me an ultimatum. Either I join him or die. I'll admit to having a bit of respect for the man. So, I joined him.

The assassin's voice softened as he talked about this mysterious General.

"Turns out, he didn't actually want anything to do with the Noxian government. He marches to the beat of his own drum." Talon looked down at the Noxian symbol engraved on his gauntlets, "Noxus is corrupt. Our leader is insane and being puppeted by some organization in the shadows. Marus wants to reveal that to the nation that blindly follows him. That's why I'm a member of the Crimson Elite. I'm gathering information for Marus. I serve him and no others."

"This General sounds pretty important to you."

"He's… like a father to me. If something happened to him… I don't know what I would do, to be honest," Talon sighed. His eyes glanced over at Quinn, seeing her smiling at him. He blushed before scarfing down the last of the cold potato and then the cornbread. He looked up at the night sky, seeing the moon at its highest point. "You need to go home, Quinn." He said as he turned back to her, seeing her face fall with disappointment. "Come," The assassin said, lending her a hand. "I see to it that you make it back in one piece."

The young woman gazed down at his open hand. Her fingers reached out to his, feeling his thick gloves covering him. She hadn't done this before— holding the hand of another person. It was surreal. It was something she didn't know she needed. Her golden eyes looked up at him, noticing him waiting for her. This was something she'd never thought she would find herself in. As she stared into the amber eyes of this Noxian, she felt this unbearable yearning. In all her teenage years, she never had this feeling for another person. Was this what it felt like to have a _crush_?

Her hand wrapped around his, feeling him pull her forward. He turned his back on her, silently telling her to grab him. Quinn's face flushed into the deepest and hottest red she had ever felt. The young woman's arms wrapped around his neck. Before she knew it, he secured her by holding on to her legs. Talon hopped up and then jumped to the grass below them. He effortlessly landed without a sound. When Quinn tried to get off his back, Talon held on and began walking towards Uwendale.

"I noticed all the rangers in your village are women." Talon said.

"Yeah, my mother is among the most skilled." Quinn smiled at the fact he had noticed. She knew that means he had been stalking around Uwendale since she got back home. She arrived back in her village just before the curfew was nearing. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him in a tree for almost five hours. Her head rested on his shoulder, "She agreed to re-training me. I want to be ready when I try out for recruitment in the capital."

"So, you decided to go through with it?"

"Yes. Don't be surprised when you see me hunting you down, you filthy Noxian." Quinn joked, poking him on the arm. She could smell his natural scent all around her. It was sweet with that faint smell of leather and pine. The young woman didn't even know it was something she would have liked... but she did.

"I'll see you but you won't see me, girl."

As they approached the gates of the village, Talon stopped. He lowered himself so that Quinn could get off his back. His eyes lingered on the torches lighting the dirt paths and wooden fences separating each small home. The assassin looked back at Quinn, noticing she had been staring at him this whole time.

"You promised me, that if I told you about myself, you would do whatever I wanted. Correct?" Talon said, a slight seriousness in his voice. Her saw the younger woman blush in the faint lighting of the torches.

"I remember." She nodded.

"Then I'll tell you what I want." He grabbed her shoulders, "I want you to never come looking for me again. Your curiosity is going to get you killed." Talon said, seeing the girl's eyes widen in surprise but she managed to smile.

"Well, if that's the case, I insist that you come looking for me." Quinn's hand reached up and wiped away the bread crumbs off his armor. She turned on her heel but stopped, "Oh. I forgot something." The young woman quickly turned around and got on her toes. Her hand grabbed his jaw and pressed her lips against his cheek. As she pulled away, she saw the assassin's shocked expression as he stared down at her. Her face lingered around his, taunting him to continue on. She saw him flinch but stop himself. That is what she wanted. Quinn waved as she walked into the villages gates, "Goodbye, Talon. I'll see you soon."

"How do you know that?" He grinned playfully.

"Because I know you're going to want more of me."

The assassin crossed his arms as he watched the girl hurry to her home. He had to admit there was something different about this one. She wasn't like the other women that tried so desperately to pursue him. They were always all over him, begging for his attention, showing him more than he would have liked. But this girl, she had his attention before he even realized it. She scurried inside, pulled apart the curtains, and looked out the window. With a wink, she blew a kiss like he did back in the woods. Talon waved before disappearing into the forest. He would most definitely be taking her up on her offer of seeing her again.

* * *

_Notes: Ah. yes. Young love. Will it last? I hope so._

_See you next chapter!_


End file.
